Doki Doki Literature Club!
Doki Doki Literature Club, '''commonly referred to as '''DDLC,'' ''is a dating sim/virtual novel created by Dan Salvato, released on September 22nd 2017. It's one of Peter Tagg's favourite games, and it became a huge influence on both him and his shows. The game is designed to lure you into a sense of comfort before subverting your expectations. The first act of the game plays just like your usual visual novel, but it descends into a psychological horror at the end of act one and in the second act. Doki Doki was also responsible for Peter's dramatic increase in waifus in 2018. Objective You play as the protagonist who had just joined the Literature Club, then you get introduced to 4 different girls; Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and of course Monika. Your objective is to select words for the poems that you will be writing each day once going to the Literature Club. The thing is that the most words you choose that represent the girl you want to choose, the more you will possibly take her route, so here are the routes you can choose; Natsuki Route Must Choose words that are cutesy like Kitten for example. Yuri Route Must choose words that are calm and peaceful like Horror or Time for example. Sayori Route In the middle; cutesy and calm and peaceful. Monika Route Doesn't exist in the main game, although a Monika Route can be found in several fanmade mods. Once you have chosen one of these routes you can write the way into their heart. You can change routes if you'd like as well. Synopsis Hi, Monika here! Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute game Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members: Sayori, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most; Natsuki, the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch; Yuri, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;...And, of course, Monika, the leader of the club! That's me! I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ❤ Just Monika Just Monika is a meme based on the Doki Doki Literature Club character Monika. The meme originates from her altering the program until she, just Monika, remains your only choice. It is one of Pokle's and Kirby's favourite memes, and it even got invaded on most discord servers Kirby was on. Needless to say that it is a very good meme and should be praised every Saturdays. A Brand New Day A Brand New Day is a fanmade mod of Doki Doki Literature Club, created by Wiseguyinc. The mod is based on parts of the original story that have been remixed, along with new content. There are some changes in dialogue and facial expressions, as well as more expressions in dialogues as well. There are new days as well. Stuff gets funny. Stuff gets weird. You get into new territory. The mod also introduces Dadsuki as a Dio Brando lookalike. Dadsuki would later become a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories and Awakening. Influence on Kirby Bulborb Peter Tagg played Doki Doki Literature Club for the first time on December 30th 2017. Ever since then, it's become a huge inspiration for Peter and his work. This influence was first shown in Breadbugs, in which Bowser has a fond love of Monika, and Kirby Bulborb has a fond love of Sayori. In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, all four girls from Doki Doki Literature Club became members of Trooper Village. Category:Games Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Visual Novels Category:Memes Category:Nicole's Influences